The NeverEnding Birthday Story
by Sabrina451
Summary: This was supposed to be in the SS Fuh-Q Fest, but i couldn't get it in in time, so basically its just Harry and Sev trying to get a minute alone(but they can't!) and it doesn't end when it should. R&R!


TITLE: The NeverEnding Birthday Story  
  
AUTHOR: Sabrina   
  
PAIRING: SS/HP   
  
RATING: Umm...PG-13 right now, I guess.  
  
FEEDBACK:Lightining_Child@excite.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Well, I don't think I do...Trust me, if I   
  
owned it, kiddies wouldn't be so innocent. ^_^  
  
SUMMARY: It's Severus Snape's birthday. What on earth is going to happen?   
  
NOTES: It was part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest, in response to the 3 word   
  
challenge, but i had to pull it, so...I guess i'll just dedicate it to them!   
  
Beta: Thank you Ri!(goddessr9r@exite.com)..you're the best RL buddy!   
  
ARCHIVING:Fanfiction.net, my site, and if you ask, your site!   
  
The words and their definitions are:  
  
stew~ To cook(food) by simmering or boiling slowly(beef stew)  
  
macerate~ To make soft by steeping or soaking in a liquid(like wine)  
  
and sophistry~ the practice of a sophist; fallacious reasoning; reasoning sound   
  
in appearance only(sounds good, by totally wrong)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The NeverEnding Birthday Story   
  
By~ Sabrina  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Potter!" Everyone in Hogwarts knew what that yell meant. The Charms teacher had  
  
annoyed(pissed off, really), the Potions teacher...again.  
  
Severus couldn't believe it. That little...one of these days he was going to   
  
boil Harry in a stew. Once again the man had managed to get him to mess up a   
  
potion. And this time he wasn't even in the room! Of all the...."Argh! Where are   
  
you Potter?!" He seethed, as he stalked to the hospital wing(even after all   
  
these years, he still can't run, he can only 'stalk')  
  
This time, the way Harry had destroyed his potion was surprisingly simple. He   
  
had sent Snape an owl, which had dropped its' letter into the macerating potion.   
  
Didn't the owl have any sense? Snape wondered, once he had gotten bandaged up by   
  
Poppy. Most owls were smart enough to avoid the dungeons altogether, only going   
  
when there was an important message to be delivered. Apparently, this owl had   
  
some minor brain damage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Hours Later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since the burns weren't all that bad, Poppy only made him stay the night. Just   
  
before he was about to go to sneak out(he hated the hospital wing, having been   
  
there altogether to many times during the war), a hesitant head peeked into the   
  
room. "Sev?.."  
  
"Potter," Snape began, "What on earth possessed you to send me an owl...we live   
  
in the same castle..and why such a dumb owl?" Snape was feeling nice, so he   
  
decided on only giving Harry guilt, and not killing him(that would ruin all the   
  
fun). Instead of killing him, he gave guilt in great quantities. Some habits   
  
never die.  
  
"Well..", Muttered Harry, as he walked into the room," I wanted to tell you that   
  
I was going out to get your birthday present, and not to wait up for me.."   
  
Severus looked at Harry in confusion. "Why would you need to send me a note for   
  
that?"  
  
Harry flushed," Well...I don't really know why I sent a note...." "You truly are   
  
a Gryffindor,"Snape sneered, but he wasn't truly mad.  
  
"Yeah?" Said Harry..."Well, you are a true practicer of sophistry!"  
  
"Harry..", Snape sighed. "Can't you even use a word in the right context?..I   
  
should give up on ever hoping I married someone with a brain."  
  
"That wasn't nice..."Harry said, as he came to a stop next to Snapes' bed(in the   
  
hospital wing)  
  
Snape really didn't care(he was just that kind of person). "So?"  
  
Harry looked at him. Looked again. Looked some more. Have we cleared the part   
  
where he's looking at Snape? He(Harry) said," If you aren't nice, you won't get   
  
a pressie(AN~I use entirely to much British slang. And I use entirely to many   
  
authors notes, too. ^_^)."  
  
Severus didn't care much for presents, but whenever Harry got him something, it   
  
was....interesting. "Fine," Snape felt like pouting. But Snapes' don't pout, so   
  
he didn't. "I'm sorry Harry, I'd love to see what you got me for my birthday."   
  
It was so easy to make Harry feel better about something. Almost pathetically   
  
so. Not that Snape ever complained.  
  
Harry smiled. Then he reached behind his back, and pulled out...a card. He   
  
silently handed it to Snape, who read it with increasing irritation. "Why do you   
  
like to annoy me?" Snape asked, not really expecting a real answer.  
  
"Because I love you, git." Harry leaned over and kissed him on the nose. "Now,   
  
finding the gift may take a while, but when you do..."Harry smirked," You'll   
  
never want to leave the bedroom."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow," Is that a threat or a promise, Harry?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sev...oh...Sev..more...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." "You were right Harry, I think I may   
  
not want to leave this room ever again. You tied up is so much...fun..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok..i lied. That wasn't the end.^_^ Here's what happens next! (These boys never   
  
get a break!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked down at Severus, his Severus, and started to move. Thrusting in and   
  
out, the pleasure mounting, then..  
  
"Harry! Where are you?"   
  
The couple stopped cold. Who is that? Thought Harry, ready to hurt someone for   
  
interrupting some goooooooooooooood sex.  
  
He pulled out of Severus, stroking his slightly sweating cheek. Then he grabbed   
  
his wand(it was on the bedside table), and cast a freezing charm on the person   
  
outside of the room, then, looking at Severus, shrugged, and got out of bed,   
  
went to the bathroom, got a towel, came back into the room, cleaned off Severus,   
  
gave him a robe(he had gotten the robes while in the bathroom), and slipped into   
  
his, then walked across the room, and opened the door to find……(drum roll   
  
please..) Ron!   
  
He picked up the frozen body(Quidditch was great for muscular strength), and   
  
said, "Ron, I'm sorry I have to do this.." Then he threw Ron out of the   
  
dungeons, and went back to Severus, saying.."Now, where were we?.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End(again)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Actually... I think that I might try to do a little lemon, so let's do that   
  
instead of ending the story…  
  
WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I just forgot. FF.net doesn't like lemons...and i respect xing, so if you want to see the lemony part, email me, or go to my site.(it might now be up yet there though.) 


End file.
